Christmas Peace
by No Longer Available Goodbye
Summary: One-shot.  After the final battle at Hogwarts, Harry Potter can't even sleep without being tormented.  How will he ever find peace?  Part of my Advent one-shot series.


_Christmas Peace_

* * *

A/N: Skyblue Half-Demon here! "Christmas Peace" is the second-to-last part of my **Advent one-shot series** which will (hopefully) be completely released by Christmas Day. Advent is the season of waiting Christians like me go through starting the four Sundays before Christmas. We are anticipating the birth of Jesus Christ. It'd be more correct to release one story each Sunday, but it's kind of late for that now.

Traditionally, the Candle of Peace is lit on the fourth Sunday, so this will be the fourth one-shot I release. Please keep your eye out for more! I released "Christmas Joy" yesterday, "Christmas Love" the day before that, and "Christmas Hope" three days ago, and you can find them all by clicking on my profile.

Even if you're not Christian and you don't celebrate Christmas, you may find something a little inspiring about this story. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any aspects of it. I do not make any money off my stories.**

* * *

"_Harry! Hogwarts is burning down!"_

_Harry Potter whirled around at the sound of Ron's voice. Sure enough, the magnificent castle was engulfed in an orange inferno._

"_Harry look out!"_

_Harry threw himself to the ground just in time. A green beam of light shot right over him. He could hear Bellatrix's mad cackling only meters from him. Harry cast a Stunning Spell in her direction before dashing off into the Forbidden Forest._

_He hid behind a tree once he was deeper in the forest. Harry slowly sat down and buried his face in his hands. "What have I done?" he sobbed softly. "I should have known coming to Hogwarts would have put everyone in danger…"_

"_Harry Potter…" a snake-like voice hissed. Harry looked up and was somehow unsurprised to see the demented face of his worst enemy staring down at him._

_Harry didn't even try to get away. He knew it was over. There was no point in trying to get away. Voldemort's lips curved into a twisted grin. Harry simply closed his eyes and waited for Death to take him._

"_Avada-"_

"_Harry, WAKE UP!"_

Harry Potter shot up out of bed to find a confused Hermione Granger staring down at him. "Well?" she asked with quite a bit of authority in her voice.

"Well what?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave her usual exasperated sigh. "Did you have one of those nightmares again?"

"Oh," muttered Harry. He said nothing more.

"You did, didn't you?" Hermione sighed again. "Are you sure you don't need to talk to anyone about it?"

"I'm not mad, okay?"

"I never said you were. I just think-"

"It doesn't matter, Hermione," Harry said, cutting her off quickly. "I'm not going to talk to some shrink about my 'problems'."

Hermione took a deep breath, as if she were trying to restrain her herself from hitting Harry. "Then how do you plan to move on with your life?"

"I have moved on!"

"No, you haven't! If you had moved on, you wouldn't be having these nightmares all the time!" Hermione took another deep breath. "Just get dressed. Ron and I are going to a Christmas party that Luna is hosting tonight. And you're coming too; whether you like it or not!"

And with that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" Harry asked though nobody was there. A small, dark smile crept across Harry's face when he realized he was talking to himself.

"Maybe I am a loon."

* * *

Harry had to admit, this was NOT what he expected from a Lovegood party. But then again, was anything predictable with Luna and her father?

It was amazing. There were snowflakes falling from the ceiling that melted without getting anything wet when they touched something and snowmen that came to life when you put a hat on them. The dance floor was made of no-slip ice and an amazing band that no one but Luna had ever heard of came to play.

And what was Harry doing while everyone else was enjoying the party? He was sitting in the darkest corner he could find, twiddling his thumbs.

"Hello, Harry," said a familiar dreamy voice.

"Hey, Luna," Harry muttered. "What are you doing over here?"

"Well, you looked lonely, so I thought I'd come over here."

"Thanks but-"

"Hermione told me you were having trouble sleeping," Luna interrupted, seemingly unaware of her rudeness. "I hear if you have too many Nargles infesting mistletoe you are frequently around…"

"I really don't think that the problem, Luna," Harry stated.

Luna shrugged. "What's the matter then?"

Harry sat there in silence. "I think I've gone mad… because of the memories of that last night… the last battle…"

Luna smiled at him sympathetically. "I don't think you're mad," she told him cheerfully.

_THAT'S super reassuring, _Harry thought.

"But I have something that might help," she told him.

"Like what?"

Luna grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on," she said cheerfully.

Luna guided Harry to the back of the house and the sight that greeted them took Harry's breath away.

It was a Nativity scene, but it was much more magnificent than any other he'd ever seen. Beams of pure white light shot out from the Star of Bethlehem. Though it looked like she might have been made of plastic, Mary's shining beauty made her look like an angle. And then there was baby Jesus, the picture of innocence and purity.

"You know," Luna said in her usual dream-like voice, "my mother used to tell me about baby Jesus dying so we could find peace." She then turned to Harry. "And that means you Harry. Even if it doesn't seem like it, Jesus died so that you could find peace."

Harry closed his eyes. Though everyone around him was screaming and laughing, he could have sworn he felt the calm aura of the gorgeous scene tickle his finger tips. For a moment, it was as though God Himself lightly touched Harry's shoulder to comfort him.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to find Luna smiling her usual loopy smile right next to him. "See?" she said. "It's so peaceful. And it's just for you. There is still a chance for you to find peace Harry. You just have to believe in Him."

"Thanks, Luna" Harry whispered, unsure of what else to say.

"Come on," Luna said taking Harry's hand again. "It's a party, after all. Let's go dance."

For the first time in forever, Harry smiled. "You're right. Let's go! And don't keep me waiting!"

Laughing, both of them darted on to the dance floor.

_

* * *

Peace on earth, good will toward men…_

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I know there are quite a few Christian messages in here, but I still find it inspiring.

It's Christmas Eve already? That was quick. I'll be releasing the final part to the Advent series tomorrow, Christmas Day. It will be short, maybe around 500 words, because believe it or not, I have a life so there are things I want to do on Christmas. But it will be just as good as my other stories, if not better. My final Advent piece, Christmas Christ, will also be Harry Potter -themed.

Please give me the Christmas present of reviews!

Merry Christmas!


End file.
